pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Poison Pit
Poison Pit is the twelfth cave in Pikmin: The War of the Pikmin Planet. Toxic gas surrounds the entrance to the cave, preventing everthing but White Pikmin from going in. Sublevel 1 Enemies * Fiery Dweevil x4 * Dwarf Red Bulborb x6 * Munge Dweevil x4 * Uranium Honeywisp x2 Many fire and poison hazards are on this floor. The hole doesn't seem to be here; however, it is actually buried. Have your Whites dig it up to move on. Sublevel 2 Enemies * Digging Toxicrab x3 * Cloaking Burrow-nit x4 * Red Bulborb Digging Toxicrabs are hermit crab-like creatures with elongated mouths. To defeat them, you must break their shell, then attack the body. Be careful, as they can spit fire and poison. The sleeping Red Bulborb has the key. Sublevel 3 This sublevel is enemy-free, but is filled with water. Maneuver carefully to get to the hole, which has to be dug up. Sublevel 4 Enemies * Digging Toxicrab x4 * Static Flint Beetle x2 * Bulbmin (Without leader) On this sublevel, Static Flint Beetles roam around. You can't fight them yet, but, luckily, there is a Spotty Candypop Bud in one of the alcloves. Throw White Pikmin in, and they pop out as Bulbmin! The Bulborb-like Pikmin resist every hazard, so use them to defeat the Static Flint Beetles. Once they are all dead, the hole appears. Sublevel 5 Enemies * Fiery Blowhog x2 * Watery Blowhog x2 * Withering Blowhog x2 * Digging Toxicrab x3 Blowhogs of three types dominate this sublevel. Take them all out, and the wall starts to shake. Three Digging Toxicrabs destroy the wall and attack you. Use your Whites and Bulbmin to take them down, and head for the hole. Sublevel 6 Enemies * Bitbulb x3 Toxic gas engulfs this entire sublevel. In fact, it is so intense that it hurts any captains that touch it. Luckily, invinsible, blob-like enemies called Bitbulbs create an area around them that is free of poison. They move around, however, so keep up with them. Follow the three Bitbulbs to a clearing where the hole is. (Credit to PikminFanatic23 for this sublevel) Sublevel 7 At last, a rest sublevel. There are two more Spotty Candypop Buds and a geyser to take you back up to the surface. While here, you can feel the ground shaking, because of the creature that lurks below... Sublevel 8 (Final Floor) Enemies * Formidable Toxicrab This sublevel....is a completely empty arena. However, if you wait for a little, a giant Toxicrab digs it's way through the wall to fight you. You have to attack its vulnerable head. Like all Toxicrabs, it shoots fire and poison out of its mouth, but now it can also crush your Pikmin with its pincers. Also, when it starts to flash red, run away, as it tries to suck in anything that is close to it, however, it is vulnerable afterwords. When its health is low, it burrows into the ground, then pops up at another place. Once it is defeated, its shell cracks and shatters, and the bug's body is left behind. It drops a container of aluminum foil, which gives the captains more health. A few Ivory Candypop Buds are scattered around, throw your Bulbmin into them, as they can't leave the cave with you. Category:Pikmin 3: the War of the Pikmin Planet